Atraccion demoníaca (sasunaru)
by Cerezodesombra
Summary: naruto es un doncel de belleza angelical que enamora a cualquiera, sin embargo, jamas a tenido pareja, ¿por que?, muy facil, esta interesado romanticamente en sasuke uchiha un joven y apuesto demonio que conoce a naruto desde que el rubio era pequeño cuando naruto cumple 18 años, sasuke le propone al rubio irse con el y convertirse en su esposo ¿que decidirá naruto?...


naruto siempre a sido un lindo doncelito, pocee una belleza angelical con la que cautivaba y enamoraba a todo aquel que lo viera

pero, lo que nadie sabia, y es que el rubio ya tenia dueño y ese era nada mas y nada menos que sasuke uchiha

sasuke uchiha, un joven y apuesto principe demonio que esta a casi nada de asumir el trono y la regencia de su reino y de una de las mas grandes legiones de demonios mas poderosos que a existido en toda la historia de la humanidad

naruto a sus 6 añitos de vida comenzo a sentirse observado y perseguido por alguien pero siempre que se volteaba a ver quen era no habia nadie, eso le asustaba, mas nadie le creia, ni siquiera sus padres

sus padres siempre le decian que tal vez era su imaginacion, aun que naruto no estaba muy convencido de eso... no fue hasta que una noche, mientras dormia que sintio que alguien entraba a su habitacion y se subia a su cama

entonces desperto de golpe y vio frente a el a un niño de su misma edad, cabello azabache, ojos negros y piel blanca quien lo miraba de pies a cabeza

\- no te asustes, no te voy a lastimar - dijo el pequeño moreno

\- ¿quien eres? - pregunto naruto

\- me llamo sasuke uchiha - contesto el niño

\- mucho gusto, sasuke, yo me llamo naruto uzumaki - se presento el rubio

\- se quien eres, te e obvervado desde hace tiempo - dijo sasuke

\- entonces... ¿tu eres quien me a estado siguiendo? - pregunto naruto

\- asi es - contesto sasuke

\- ¿ por que? - pregunto otra vez

\- por que me gustas desde que te vi por primera vez, te e seguido y cuidado desde las sombras - contesto sasuke

\- ¿desde las sombras? - pregunto naruto

\- si, yo soy un ser de otro mundo, soy un principe demonio - contesto sasuke

\- ¿un principe demonio?... ¿me vas a lastimar? - pregunto naruto asustado

a sasuke eso le dio ternura y se aserco mas a el

\- no, yo siempre te voy a cuidar, pero no puedes contarle de mi a nadie, ¿entiendes? - dijo sasuke

naruto asintio con la cabeza y despues se fue a dormir con sasuke a su lado

desde ese dia sasuke seguia a naruto a todas partes y solo hablaban cuando el pequeño rubio estaba solo. si bien todos tachaban a naruto de ser un niño raro y por que siempre se aislaba de los demas niños, eso a el no le importo, pues en realidad no estaba solo, estaba con sasuke pero nadie podia ver al azaache excepto naruto

los años fueron pasando y naruto al ir creciendo se convirtio en un doncel hermoso y cualquier chico lo queria, lo cual hacia enfadar a sasuke

le enojaba que vieran a su rubia adoracion con intenciones nada sanas, ¿quien se creen ellos para ver de esa forma a su dobe?, era lo que sasuke siempre decia y naruto por ser tan despistado nunca se daba cuenta

cuando naruto cumplio 15 años, sasuke le propuso a naruto ser su novio y el rubio acepto gustoso, el moreno le regalo un anillo de plata que era de su madre y despues se dieron su primer beso

siempre que naruto se quedaba solo en casa, sasuke aprovechava la ocacion para seducir a su rubio y ambos terminaban teniendo sexo por toda la casa del rubio

pues naruto no era tan inocente como todos creian, el y sasuke siempre hacian de las suyas cuando se quedaban solos en la casa

10 de octubre, 3 años despues...

el dia del cumpleaños numero 18 de naruto llego pero no fue tan feliz como el pensaba

esa mañana los padres de naruto: minato y kushina, lo despertaron con muchos abrazos y besos y le prepararon un delicioso desayuno de cumpleaños

en la tarde le prepararon su comida favorita y le dieron un monton de regalos, pero lamentablemente tuvieron que viajar esa misma tarde por asuntos de trabajo

los señores se fueron y naruto subio a su habitacion seguido de sasuke, el rubio tenia un mal presentimiento aserca de sus padres estaba preocupado por ellos y esperaba que regresaran pronto

sasuke no decia nada, el pensaba en otras cosas como que pronto debia tomar el mando de su reino, pero para eso tambien debia casarse y tener herederos pues sin matrimonio, no haria corona

lo que sasuke realmente queria era que era que naruto fuese su "reina" y "madre" de sus hijos, el problema era que naruto no podia desaparecer asi como asi teniendo a sus padres

pero algo horrible paso, esa noche los padres de naruto tuvieron un accidente que les costo la vida a ambos

cuando naruto lo supo, se hecho a llorar en los brazos de sasuke y este trataba de consolarlo

un mes despues...

paso un mes de la horrible trajedia y tambien llego el dia en que sasuke debia volver a su reino

pero el azabache no queria irse sin naruto, como fuese se lo llevaria con el pues lo amaba y no queria dejarlo

\- ¿naruto? - llamo la atencion de naruto - ¿puedo hablar contigo? - pregunto

\- claro sasuke, ¿que pasa? - pregunto el rubio sentado en el sofa

\- es sobre mi reino, tengo que volver y tomar el trono - contesto sasuke

eso a naruto no le gusto, no queria perder a sasuke tambien

\- por favor, no te vallas, no me dejes - suplico naruto

\- no puedo quedarme, naruto, te amo con toda mi alma y no quiero dejarte, por eso... quisiera que vinieras conmigo... naruto uzumaki... ¿te casarias conmigo? - dijo sasuke arrodillandose frente a naruto y mostrandole un anillo de compromiso

naruto estaba imprecionado no sabia que decir, pero si era la unica forma de no perder a sasuke aceptaria, ya nada le importaba

\- si sasuke, si quiero casarme contigo - dijo naruto

sasuke se levanto y puso el anillo en el dedo de naruto, lo abrazo y beso mientras habria un portal a su mundo

tomo a naruto en brazos y cruzo el portal

una vez alli el portal se cerro y sasuke llevo a naruto a su nuevo hogar donde fueron recibidos por toda la familia del moreno quienes quedaron encantados con el rubio

unos dias despues se llevo a cabo la boda de naruto y sasuke y tambien su coronacion

9 meses despues tuvieron a sus dos primeros hijos, el principe boruto y la princesa sarada... despues tuvieron a himawari, menma y charasuke

y asi es como naruto siguio con su vida, no se arrepentia de dejar su mundo para estar con sasuke y sus hijos

desde que se conocieron ambos sabian que entre ellos habia una Atraccion Demniaca.


End file.
